Antimariage
by Maywen
Summary: Les pensées d'une personne qui s'opposerait bien à un mariage.
1. Chapter 1

Une première fic Jag!

J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :) ça fait toujours plaisir et qui sait... je pourrais faire une suite si vous êtes gentils.

* * *

Dans un soupir, Sarah Mackenzie se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Cette affaire de meurtre n'avait ni queue ni tête. Ce cas lui semblait tellement…Insoluble. Voilà, c'était le mot. Ils avaient en tout et pour tout trente coupables présumés. Ils avaient tous un mobile et aucun de leurs alibis n'était vérifiable.

Elle songea un instant de tirer au sort qui serait jugé coupable et oublia aussi vite son idée lorsqu'elle aperçu Harm accompagné d'une blonde.

Rien n'avait été particulièrement simple entre eux. Une sorte de jeu qui se résumait assez bien par « je t'aime mais je ne te le dit pas ».

Elle se refusa de le perdre pour la énième fois (elle avait arrêté de compter à la 20ème… ou était ce la 30ème ?) et échafauda un plan anti-mariage.

Idée n°1 : Disparaître en mer la veille du dit mariage.  
Idée n°1(bis) : De préférence à bord d'un avion.  
Idée n°1(ter) : Trouver une raison logique pour se trouver dans un avion la veille du dit mariage. Et une raison pour qu'il s'écrase en pleine mer. Et accessoirement, trouver un moyen de survivre.

« Non, Sarah, tu ne peux pas faire ça… Il serait capable de te demander des droits d'auteur ! »

Idée n°2 : Séquestrer le futur mari.  
Idée n°2 (bis) : Et le faire rester de son plein gré.

« A garder. »

Idée n°3 : Muter le séduisant capitaine (aux fesses à croquer) très très loin. De préférence la veille du mariage avec la blondasse.  
Idée n°3 (bis) : Trouver un moyen de le muter. Devenir Jag à la place du Jag.  
Idée n°3 (ter) : Devenir Jag au plus vite. Par tous les moyens.

« Pour un mariage très lointain. Ou bien se débarrasser du Jag. Note perso : regarder Iznogoud »

Idée n°4 : Tuer la blondasse.  
Idée n°4 (bis) : Trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du corps. Se renseigner sur le meurtre parfait.  
Idée n°4 (ter) : Trouver un bon avocat. Demander à Bud.

« Envisageable… »

Idée n°5 : Lui faire parvenir un post-it résumant son idée.  
Exemple : « Je vous aime. Ne l'épousez pas. » Accompagné de préférence d'une photo d'elle très sexy.  
Autre exemple : « Pas envie de disparaître en mer. Préfère être sous ma couette. Venez me chercher. Ps : je suis nue sous la dite couette. »

Elle se mit à rire devant les idées qui lui traversaient la tête. Elle était vraiment désespérée pour échafauder de tels plans… A moins qu'elle ne…

Elle fut interrompue par Harm qui entrait dans son bureau.

- Hey.  
- Salut.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte et s'assura qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir. Se rapprochant de son bureau, un sourire des plus sexy se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais tuer d'un regard ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
- La jeune femme qui m'accompagnait m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une femme brune lui lancer le plus meurtrier des regards pourtant.  
- Et qui est-elle ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur…

Dans un sourire, il se rapprocha toujours plus près d'elle et avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui murmura « Adorable jalouse. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

- Pour ce soir, tu as déjà choisi un dvd ?  
- Non… Des suggestions ?  
- Iznogoud.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle pouvait accepter une nuit sans lui. Très facilement même. Mais là, il était absent depuis plus de douze longs et interminables jours.  
Une éternité.

Il aurait quand même pu faire un effort pour rentrer à la maison !

Oui, bon… petit détail sans importance : Il n'habitait pas chez elle.  
Et, oui, il était en mission à Hawaï.  
Mais quand même.  
Quel homme pouvait quitter la maison ainsi sans oser dire zut à son supérieur pour cette stupide mission ?  
Un militaire.  
Certes.

Cette histoire commençait un peu à l'agacer. Elle n'était pas possessive, loin de là, mais après avoir attendu seule dans son lit froid pendant des années, elle avait besoin de sentir la présence de SON homme. Tout contre elle. Juste là, dans ses bras. Et plus si affinités…

Elle grogna de frustration et s'attira les regards étonnés de Harriet.

Elle avait été invitée pour un petit diner entre amis et vu que SON homme l'avait lâchement abandonnée pour obéir aux ordres de ce Jag de malheur, elle avait accepté.

- Un problème, madame?  
- Mac  
- Un problème, Mac?

Elle en avait malheureusement plus d'un. Il était loin. Les risques de cette stupide mission étaient immenses. Bon, il n'enquêtait que sur un trafic de noix de coco. Enfin, l'affaire lui avait été longuement expliquée mais pour une étrange raison, seule la douce voix de son pilote l'avait marquée. Pas un mot ne l'avait atteinte. Excepté « trafic » et « noix de coco ». Et comme tout le monde le sait, le meurtre par noix de coco sont très courants !  
Et pour finir… Il allait devoir survoler le Pacifique pour rentrer à la maison. Le Pacifique ! Une grande étendue d'eau ! Il lui avait déjà fait le coup pour annuler son mariage avec Mic…

- Oui, Harriet, je crois que je perds la tête...  
- Y aurait-il un homme derrière tout cela?  
- Peut-être bien...

Le sourire que lui lança Harriet la fit rougir.

Harm… Était-il dans les bras d'une belle vahiné ? Se demandant comment se débarrasser d'une petite amie américaine du nom de Sarah ?  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de régler cette affaire !

Elle sortit de l'avion en bikini. Un très petit bikini.  
Ne se préoccupant pas du regard appréciateur des hommes ni des regards meurtriers de leurs épouses-copines-prétendantes, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la base militaire.

Elle le reconnut sortant d'un bâtiment et se précipita vers lui.  
Il semblait choqué de la voir.

- Sarah?  
- Surprise!  
-Joli... bikini.

Il hasarda un regard vers le bâtiment du commandant de la base, priant pour qu'on ne les voie pas. Sarah était tout de même un Colonel et leur liaison devait rester secrète… pour leur bien.  
Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant SA copine, défaire les nœuds de son haut et lancer le minuscule bout de tissu sur le sol.

Dans un pur réflexe du « ma copine est à moi, interdit de regarder » il l'enlaça, espérant la couvrir des regards. Il lança par la même occasion un regard mauvais à un officier qui passait par là.

- J'adore être dans tes bras...  
- Que fais-tu ici?  
- Ceci.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son chéri et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Harm... Épouse moi!

C'était sa seule solution pour qu'on ne puisse plus jamais toucher à SON homme.

En fait… Pour éviter qu'on épouse son chéri, la meilleure solution était de l'épouser en premier ! Son plan était juste… diabolique !


	3. Chapter 3

Elle était épuisée. Purement et simplement épuisée.

Regagnant avec peine son appartement, elle se souvint des entrainements du Corps. Décidément, organiser un mariage était pire. Tellement pire. Elle aurait mille fois préféré des séances d'entrainements en conditions extrêmes.

Cela dit, en apercevant Harm allongé sur son lit, il lui sembla qu'organiser ce mariage avait peut-être des avantages non négligeables.

Il devait probablement l'attendre depuis des heures. Elle avait du régler quelques détails de dernière minute et comme il ne devait en aucun cas être courant de cela, elle avait prétexté une affaire difficile.

Le pire lorsque son futur époux vit et travaille avec vous, c'est de trouver des excuses valables…

Alors, elle avait créé le Comité des futures mariées un peu déboussolée qui ne savent pas trop par quoi commencer, mieux connu sous le terme CFMUPDQNSPTPQC. Elles étaient actuellement deux membres : elle et Harriet. Depuis son départ précipité à Hawaï, elles complotaient pour faire de ce mariage un succès complet.

Forte de ses idées récentes pour empêcher un mariage, elle savait exactement quels points étaient sensibles et méritaient son entière attention.

Attention n°1 : la première chose à faire était d'interdire à toute personne de faire un vol en avion pour venir au mariage. Pour les proches, cela avait été particulièrement douloureux lorsqu'elle avait exigé que ses futurs beaux-parents… traversent le pays en voiture pour les rejoindre. Donc, elle avait réservé et payé une visite culturelle du pays (d'ouest en est bien entendu) pour les amadouer. Il était parti il y avait plus d'une semaine et le mariage était dans deux semaines, soit deux jours après leur arrivée.

Attention n°2 : Elle séquestrait son fiancé chez elle. Et il y était de son plein gré. Normal, il allait bientôt l'épouser. Madame Rabb. Colonel Sarah Rabb… Mac Rabb…

« Sarah ! Reprend-toi ! On ne rêvasse pas ! »

Attention n°3 : Sachant les bêtises que pouvait faire un Jag, elle devait faire très attention à lui. Il était bien connu qu'il signait des papiers sans même les regarder. Une ex très jalouse de Harm pouvait très bien arriver à l'improviste et lui faire signer une demande de mutation pour Harm ! Donc, elle était au petit soin pour son cher Jag. Il était même sous haute surveillance. Harriet prenait le relai dès qu'elle pouvait, et depuis quelques jours, elles envisageaient de coller AJ Junior dans les pattes de leur supérieur. Le plus jeune Marin's de l'histoire. Cela allait lancer sa vocation !

« On se reprend Sarah, on se reprend ! »

Attention n°4 : Faire suivre/surveiller/épier toutes les ex de Harm. Même la petite fille (devenue une grande rousse sexy) qui était sur une photo avec Harm à l'âge de 3ans dans un bac à sable. On n'était jamais à l'abri. Les officielles étaient encore simple à retrouver. Mais le plus dur avait été de retrouver toutes les autres. Et aussi de les faire suivre/surveiller/épier. Toutes. Sans aucune exception. Enfin, si une avait échappé à leur vigilance. Elle était astronaute et actuellement, elle voyageait dans une des stations spatiales. A moins de réussir à faire atterrir sa soucoupe dans l'Eglise, il avait peu de chance que… Note personnelle : appeler la Nasa.

Attention 5 : aucun message ne devait lui parvenir. Strictement aucun. Elle lui apportait elle même tous ses messages.

Son mariage allait être parfait !

Un sourire coquin vint apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il se réveillait.

Attention n°6 : combler d'attentions le fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors, franchement vous êtes des chanceux. Parce que normalement je ne devais avoir aucune connexion internet à mon kot... Un wifi non protégé qui passait par là et paf! Voilà une suite

Bonne lecture à tous

---------------------------------------------------------

A moins d'une semaine du mariage, l'agence CFMUPDQNSPTPQC avait bien du travail. Heureusement, elle comptait désormais plus de 6 membres : aux deux fondatrices se rajoutaient maintenant l'amiral (à force de le surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, des liens très étroits s'étaient noués), Jen, petit et grand Aj ainsi qu'une ex du grand Harmon Rabb Jr.

(Pour tout dire, cette demoiselle de 35 ans était enceinte de quadruplés et comptait déménager avec son époux à Guam, une ile perdue du pacifique.)

Pour tout dire, ils s'étaient lancé une mission de taille titanesque…

L'organisation du plus grand enterrement commun de jeunes filles et de garçons. Pour cela, la réflexion avait été intense et ardue. Il fallait envisager la chose sous tous ses angles et pire que tout, il fallait que le plan convienne à la grande patronne Sarah Mackenzie, Marin's redoutable et armée de cartons d'invitations de mariage aiguisés. Une seule feuille pouvait, selon la rumeur, vous couper la tête avec une facilité des plus affligeantes.

La réflexion portait sur 3 points :

1. un lieu ludique et non sexuellement équivoque.  
2. Empêcher à tout prix le mari de tomber éperdument amoureux d'une blondasse idiote comme ses pieds.  
3. trouver une raison valable de réunir les mariés à cette occasion.

Et ils avaient trouvé.

L'organisation avait été un peu chaotique et après avoir fait appel au président, l'idée géniale et terrible avait pu se réaliser.

- Madame, Monsieur…

- Jen…

- Harm, Mac… Nous vous emmenons en Floride pour votre soirée. Enfin… Ce sera un peu particulier car vous avez une journée complète à passer dans un lieu particulièrement enchanteur.

Disney World était entièrement à eux pour 24h. Tout le personnel était déguisé dans les pires costumes de méchants pour éviter tout problème avec la future mariée.

Pour une journée. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir retrouver une journée entière un bout d'enfance qu'on leur avait si brutalement arraché.

AJ avait eu le président au téléphone une semaine auparavant. Des rumeurs circulaient aussi sur lui et prétendait maintenant qu'il était président à la place du président.

Ces 24h furent ponctuées de malices, de rire et d'une quantité non négligeables de barbe à papa. Mac offrit à son homme une petite statue de Peter Pan. Harm offrit à sa douce une peluche géante de Pan Pan. Mais il lui fit aussi promettre que jamais au grand jamais, cette délicieuse peluche – aussi douce et adorable soit elle – n'aurait une place dans leur lit. Elle promit.

Harm n'évoqua jamais le caractère peu orthodoxe de cet enterrement de vie de garçon mais à l'abri des regards, il affichait un sourire béat à ce souvenir.

Mac, elle, avait gardé un autre souvenir de cette journée. Un moment de tendresse dans le château de Cendrillon où il lui avait demandé le plus simplement du monde si un jour ils avaient une fille, ils pourraient l'appeler Minnie…


	5. Chapter 5

Bon pas un commentaire (ça doit pas plaire peut-être) mais bon, si jamais y en a qui lisent ma fic et qui apprécient, dites le please :(

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Elle, Sarah Mackenzie allait épouser Harmon Rabb Junior. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle pouvait en moins de quelques semaines changer d'avis sur le mariage aussi résolument ?

Bon, oui, elle avait faillit épouser Mic. Mais, dans son esprit ce mariage était plus… une histoire de confort. Il la voulait et elle n'avait que lui sous la main vu que monsieur « j'ai des fesses archi-craquantes et un sourire à faire frémir un iceberg » n'avait pas eu le courage d'assumer ses sentiments.

Mais là, c'était tellement différent. Elle aimait plus que tout son futur époux. Elle avait tout fait pour lui allant même jusqu'à renier sa fierté pour faire le premier pas. Et elle avait eu raison.

Elle allait l'épouser. Dans moins d'une heure, il sera à elle. Et rien qu'à elle.

Et ce pour le reste de leur vie et plus encore. Elle allait faire enregistrer un message pour ses futures réincarnations. Pour leur expliquer précisément comment reconnaître l'âme sœur (sexy, sourire à tomber et tendance à ne pas assumer ses sentiments), comment le séduire et surtout, comment se retrouver à coup sûr dans son lit. On n'était jamais trop prudent concernant les réincarnations. Rien que d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait finir avec la réincarnation de Charles d'Angleterre, des horribles frissons d'effroi lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale.

Tout se mettait bien en place au niveau de l'organisation. Elle était minutieusement surveillée par l'CFMUPDQNSPTPQC qui comptait deux nouveaux membres. Trish et Franck était arrivé avec plus de 36 heures de retard. Ils n'avaient aucune explication à fournir à part un sourire béat. Ce petit voyage avait du être des plus intéressants mais elle ne voulait aucun détail.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'homme à coté d'elle qui semblait plus intéressé par elle que par ce que le prêtre disait. Il avait déjà eu du mal de ne pas ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau en la découvrant dans sa robe de mariée quelques instants auparavant. Mais l'avoir près de lui semblait avoir encore plus d'effets sur lui. Elle aussi avait certaines difficultés à rester attentive… Des images de sa future nuit de noces commençaient à défiler dans son esprit…

Mais lorsque le prêtre leur demanda leurs vœux, ils furent aussitôt reconnectés à la réalité. Ils se mariaient ! Enfin ! Ils y étaient arrivés ! Rien ne pouvait plus leur arriver.

Elle était dans le rêve le plus fantastique de tous les temps !

-Si quelqu'un…

Arrêt sur image : pardon ?! Non non non ! Ohhhhh non !

Non… pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ça ?

-Dans l'assistance a une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…


	6. Chapter 6

Bon voici la fin :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sarah s'était figée. Derrière elle, tous les membres du CFMUPDQNSPTPQC semblaient redécouvrir les paroles millénaires du mariage. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier ce détail ?!

Alors que chacun se détendait vu que personne n'avait objecté contre ce mariage, une petite voix, comme venue de l'autre bout de l'église se fit entendre.

-Moi.

Lentement, dans un ralenti digne des plus grandes productions hollywoodiennes, Sarah se retourna. Partagée entre la colère et la peur la plus profonde, elle prépara son regard le plus meurtrier. Celui ou celle qui avait osé faire ça, allait avoir à faire à la fureur d'une vraie Devil Dog.

Elle ne trouva pas tout de suite cette personne, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, son cœur fondit en un instant.

Debout devant elle, se tenait un charmant jeune homme. Dans son costume, il était tout simplement à croquer. Et pour le petit détail qui faisait tout, son nœud papillon était de travers ce qui le rendait adorable à coup sûr.

AJ junior venait d'interrompre sa cérémonie de mariage.

Le prêtre lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait à dire concernant ce mariage. Quoiqu'un peu timide au début, AJ, rouge de honte, prononça quelques mots.

-Monsieur le marieur… Si ma tata épouse mon tonton… Elle pourra pas m'épouser plus tard ?

Le prêtre fut pris un peu au dépourvu et lui expliqua que non. On ne pouvait se marier qu'une fois.

-AJ, écoute moi mon bonhomme.

Elle le prit un peu à part, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Trésor, même si je me marie, entre toi et moi, c'est pour la vie. Et personne ne nous prendra ça. Tu me crois n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui…

Il jouait avec sa robe pour ne pas pleurer.

-Je t'aime AJ.  
-Je t'aime marraine.

Après un câlin, la cérémonie pu reprendre. Rien n'arriva plus et ils furent officiellement déclaré mari et femme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les nouveaux mariés s'éclipsèrent sur la terrasse.

-C'est presque une tradition de venir se cacher dehors… Madame Rabb.  
- Oui mais pour une fois, je suis avec la bonne personne, pour les bonnes raisons et en plus... je suis sûre de pouvoir lui sauter dessus très prochainement.  
- Tu en es sûre?  
- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
- La victime est t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et comme tout le monde connaissait cette petite particularité totalement Harm-Mac, un feu d'artifice vint éclairer la nuit.

"Je suis Sarah Rabb, et personne ne pourra me retirer ça. Blondasses (et filles) de tous bords, il est à moi!"

-Maman, si je ne peux pas t'épouser et que je ne pas épouser marraine… Tu crois que j'épouserai qui ?  
- Va savoir...

****Fin****


End file.
